


Daisies

by NoName (lightworlddrifter)



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Ah ha ha what am i doing with my life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightworlddrifter/pseuds/NoName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wants to buy flowers for PJ, but he doesn't know what kind PJ likes! So, he decides to ask PJ's bffsy Micah for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Originally posted on tumblr.

Micah walked in the opposite direction towards school. PJ was acting really strange, but Micah hoped if he gave him space he would get out of his funk. He glanced at his watch and noticed that if he wanted to get to school on time, he would either have to hurry or take a short cut. Not being the type to run, Micah opted to cut through a back alley.

He walked along at a leisurely pace but stopped for a moment when he noticed a strange smell “Ugh,” he muttered, “Smells like something died.” He briefly glared at the dumpster as if to say  _How dare you smell like a dumpster_ , before he started to move on. But just as he started forward, a shady figure leaped out at him from the dumpster and pinned him to the ground. A rotting hand kept his mouth closed, and he felt the blade of a short knife pressed to his neck.

The stranger leaned in close, right next to Micah’s ear. Greasy red hair brushed Micah’s face, and a smell like cat piss and cigarette butts assaulted his senses. Micah could feel the dead boy breathing next to his ear. “Scream, and I’ll end you,” he whispered. Micah felt the pressure of the knife on his neck increase gently to drive the point home. “Understand?”

Micah nodded, eyes wide with terror. “Now,” the other boy continued, “I’m going to take my hand away, and you’re going to stay put and not say anything, got it?” Micah nodded again, and he felt the hand over his mouth ease up slightly. “You even so much as breathe funny, and I’ll leave you here to bleed out like a stray dog.” Owen warned. Slowly, he removed his hand and straightened up slightly. More of his red hair brushed Micah’s face, and all he could see was his terrible gap-toothed mouth. The blade stayed firm against his neck.

“Now then,” Owen started, “Answer me, yes or no only. Understand?” His breath smelled like death, and it took every ounce of will power for Micah to contain the bile rising from his stomach. 

“Y-yes,” he replied quietly.

“Good. You saw how quickly I was out of that dumpster and onto you, correct?”

“Yes.” 

“So you understand that even if I take this knife away, I can still kill you before you even get the chance to blink, correct?”

“Y-yes,” Micah gulped, his heart-rate starting to rise.

“Good.” Micah saw Owen’s mouth morph into a twisted smile. “Now, I’m going to take this knife away, and you’re not going to move, not even flinch, or I will kill you.” His smile widened. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Micah squeaked meekly. Slowly, Owen removed the box cutter and sat up straight, still pinning Micah to the ground. When he sat up, Micah saw the familiar cat hoodie, and something clicked in his brain. “Y-you,” he whispered. It was that disgusting cat hobo he saw lurking around PJ a while ago. 

Owen smirked, his gap-toothed grin all the more menacing from Micah’s position. “Micah, right?”

“H-how-” Micha started, but Owen cut him off.

“Yes, or no.”

“Yes.”

Owen nodded slightly, still grinning. “PJ’s friend?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Owen leaned in close to Micah again. He felt like he was going numb from the prolonged weight on his chest. “Now, I’m going to ask you some questions, and you’re going to answer them. And, since I’m feeling generous, I  _might_ let you continue on your way, like none of this ever happened.” Owen reached up and gently rubbed his cold, dead fingers along Micah’s cheek. “Got it?”

Micah flinched away from his touch. “Y-yes.”

“Now then, PJ, good kid, right?” Micah nodded. Owen paused for a moment, before continuting, “You like him?” 

Micah shrugged as best he could under Owen’s weight. “Well, yeah, I guess I-” He stopped as Owen punched him in the cheek he had just touched.

“Wrong answer.” Micah felt himself start to tear up slightly. Owen noticed. “Now, now, none of that,” he said softly. He lightly kissed the area he just injured. Micah shivered in fear as his teeth lightly touched his skin. “There, all better.” Owen whispered. “Now, PJ, you like him?” Owen asked again.

“N-no,” Micah answered.

“Good boy,” Owen cooed, patting Micah’s face gently. It hurt like hell, but Micah did his best to not let it show. “Does he like flowers?”

“Y-yeah, why?” 

Owen stared into Micah’s eyes, but Micah quickly looked away. “What kind?” he asked, to the point.

“Daisies.”

Owen mused over that for a bit, before patting Micah’s face once more and standing up. “Good answer kid.” Micah watched as he slinked off down the alley, still too terrified to move. 

Micah finally made it to school about 15 minutes after the first bell. He went to the nurse and told her that someone had tried to mug him. It was a realistic enough story. Later that day, he walked past PJ, who was staring in shock into his locker. “What’s up?” Micah asked. He looked into the other boy’s locker, and it was full of… Daisies. Hesitantly, Micah asked, “Who’re they from?”

PJ didn’t answer. Instead, he bolted off towards the nurses office. Micah noticed that he dropped a card in his rush to get away from people. He picked it up off the ground. In red ink were the words “See ya soon -O”.


End file.
